1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for decoding a video stream.
2. Description of the Related Art
A video encoder transforms data in a spatial domain to data in a frequency domain. Accordingly, the video encoder performs may perform compression by using data in the frequency domain.
A video decoder inverse-transforms data in a frequency domain to data in a spatial domain. Throughput of the inverse transform may increase as a basic unit of the inverse transform increases. In high-efficiency video coding (HEVC), the basic unit of the inverse transform may increase, for example, up to 32×32. Thus, complexity is very high when the video decoder performs the inverse transform. Accordingly, a method of increasing a processing speed of the inverse transform is desired.